A Birthday Surprise
by ChocolateChipCookie29
Summary: One shot sequel that takes place after 6 Shoulders to Cry On and Merry Christmas, Gilligan. It's Ginger's birthday, and she's depressed. Why?


The actress was depressed. Very depressed. It was her birthday, and so far everyone had wished her a happy birthday, and had planned on throwing a party to celebrate, but there was one thing Ginger wanted more than anything. Yes, she and Professor Roy Hinkley were in a loving and committed relationship, but Ginger wanted something more. That one thing that she didn't yet have. Well, besides children. Ginger wanted children someday, of course, but not until after she and Roy were married. The two of them had declared their love for one another after the whole incident with Jonathan Kinkaid. What a nightmarish time that had been. Ginger had never been more scared in her life for the boy she was proud to say was like a brother to her. Gilligan had been able to get away from that evil monster with no physical scars whatsoever. There were a lot of mental ones, though.

Gilligan had snapped at all of them, letting them all know his frustrations that had been building up over the years, and had revealed that he had been cutting himself. Ginger and Mary Ann couldn't take it, and had run off to their huts, horrified at all the red marks on Gilligan's arms. Gilligan really lost it when he climbed up on the roof of one of the huts in a severe thunder storm with his arms spread wide, thinking that nothing would happen to him. Luckily, Mary Ann was able to get him to come down when she declared her love for him. Gilligan had confessed his love back, and the two youngest Castaways have been inseparable ever since. At Christmas time, Gilligan had proposed to Mary Ann, and she didn't stutter when she said yes. Professor and Ginger got together before them, though, when Ginger confessed how bad she felt about Gilligan.

No, the Professor wasn't a famous Hollywood star, or a producer. He was better. He has kind, good looking, intelligent, and patient. All good qualities. Ginger normally could get that man to do anything for her. Even before they were a couple, but there was one thing Ginger really wanted that he had yet to give her. Ginger had went into his hut, wrapped her arms around his waist, and playfully nibbled at his ear, trying to get to him give her her birthday present early. It took all of his self control, but Professor told her she would just have to wait until the party.

Ginger figured he would probably just give her a seashell necklace or something. Not that she wouldn't love it, because she would. She sat and thought about all the times he had done something for her just because she asked him, even though he could have said no. Like the time he helped her with the rock garden.

_The Professor came up carrying a large rock. Ginger was impressed. _

_"That's a big one, Professor!"_

_"Why, thank you, Ginger. But the last thing we need on this island is a rock garden."_

_The Professor was sweating like a pig. Ginger found it kind of... sexy. She ran up to him and stroked his hair._

_"But you will get me some more, won't you, Professor?"_

_"Well... how many more?"_

_"Oh, twenty. Thirty. Forty," she said, kissing his nose. "I don't know."_

_The Professor sat the big rock down, and then went to gather some more. His back was killing him but he did it for Ginger._

Ginger felt kind of bad about that incident. His back was obviously hurting him, and she coaxed him into doing more hard work for her. There was also the time she got him to look for the lost Eye of the Idol for her. He did it for her, even though he didn't believe in it. After it was found, they were all at the lagoon, waiting for Gilligan to make his final wish for them all to be rescued. Ginger would have gladly stayed with the Professor, but Mary Ann spoke up first. Mary Ann later confessed that she would have stayed with anyone. Professor was like an older brother to her, and she didn't want him to be left alone.

There was the time they pretended to be together to trick that surfer, Duke. There was the time they shared that passionate kiss when making that movie. Also the time she taught him how to treat his woman friend of the time, Erika Tiffany Smith. What a rotten woman. There was the time she taught him how to be with Mary Ann when they all thought Mary Ann would be crushed that her supposed boyfriend, Horace, had married somebody else. Professor was always asking her to help him with his lab work and would have gladly voted for her in the Miss Castaway contest if only Gilligan had spoken up for Mary Ann.

Ginger was brought out of her thoughts when the object of her affection walked up and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Happy birthday, my darling starlet."

Ginger gave a smile, but it was forced. "Thank you."

Professor knew that Ginger was a good actress, but he knew her better than anyone and could tell that something was obviously bothering her.

"What's wrong, Ginger?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Probably just depressed about being another year older, is all."

"Ginger, being older doesn't mean anything. It's just a number. You're just as beautiful today as you were the day I met you. Probably more so."

This made Ginger feel better. Her man sure knew the right things to say. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward, kissing him.

"I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Ginger. Come on. The party's all set up."

They walked back to camp and there was big banner up that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Mary Ann baked a special cake, music was going, and presents were on the table, along with a nice lobster dinner, and some of Mr. Howell's best wine.

The candles were lit, and Ginger's wish was a quick one for she knew exactly what she wanted. She got a lot of nice things and thanked everyone and told them how much they all meant to her. Professor's gift was last. He handed Ginger a piece of paper. She took it, and it told her to go to her and Mary Ann's hut. Confused, Ginger went to the girls' hut, and on her bed, she found a bunch of flowers, as well as a small box.

Ginger's fingers were trembling as she picked up the box to see what was inside. Could it be-? Was it-? Ginger opened the box and her eyes widened at what was inside. It was a ring. A beautiful ring!

"Do you like it," asked a voice behind her. It was the Professor.

"Oh, Roy, I-I love it!"

"Does that mean your answer is yes? Will you marry me, Ginger, and make me the happiest man in the world?"

Ginger squeed in delight and ran over and jumped into her man's arms and kissed the breath out of him.

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you! This was what I have wanted for so long! When you didn't propose on Valentine's Day, I-"

"I know, Ginger, but I really wanted to catch you off guard."

"You sure did. Oh, Roy, I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Ginger. Always."

THE END


End file.
